


Best Offer

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Luke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 卢克先发现了那件他渴望已久的T恤，但是有人比他出价更高。





	Best Offer

**Author's Note:**

> 事情的开端是群里集体购买了一件优衣库几年前出的星战T恤，而由于店主标注了不实库存，实际上只有1-2个人能拿到（还是XL的）T恤。群里讨论决定能得到T恤的人要产粮食( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )我也不知道为什么得不到T恤的我还是产出了

“我猜我们都同意，只有真正的值得的人才能得到它。”Luke双手平放在桌上，瞪着对面的男人。如果不是身处色调明快的快餐店，身后的黄色塑料滑梯像是儿童生产流水线一样不间断地滑出一个个尖叫大笑的孩子，桌上还放着大杯草莓奶昔，可能会更有威慑力。

“什么？别搞笑了，价高者得，懂？”他的竞争者把冰咖啡吸得簌簌作响，想要塑造一个更加强硬的形象，“这只是个见鬼的t恤好吗，书呆子？”

“你怎么敢这么说？！只是个T恤？这可是NASA纪念SW50周年限量T恤！”他意识到自己可能无意识抬高了音量，“我都不知道你为什么想要它，显然我的上一句话中至少有两个词对你来说毫无意义。”

韩终于喝完了他的咖啡，谢天谢地那可怕的噪音终于消失了。“你为什么要耳语？这里是麦当劳，就算你现在站起来跳毛利战舞都不会有人多看你一眼。”他咧嘴露出一排闪亮整齐的牙齿，迷人又恼人到不适合出现在一个为了T恤讨价还价的场景中。“我想要这个t恤的原因和你毫无关系，小子。重点在于，我的出价比你更高。”

卢克的脸出于激愤涨的通红，“是我先看到它的！”

“是啊是啊，”韩拍了拍他的肩膀，伸手去抓那个承载了他爱与梦想的纸袋，“生活就是这样，习惯吧。”

“等等，等等！”卢克用双手拽住了二手店脆弱的纸袋，“我可以分期支付，比你的出价再多10刀，你可以先拿到40%的钱，等下个月得到剩下的60%。”

“你疯了，小子。”他咕哝着重新坐下，手却没从袋子上拿开。这时卢克才注意到他们的手尴尬地握在一起，紧紧地。显然韩也注意到了，他挑了挑眉毛，而卢克打定主意不让他夺走他的梦想。

“我得说正常来说我不可能为了一个二手T恤花这么多钱，毕竟如你所见，我对这些极客东西毫无兴趣。”他手上暗中用劲，“但这T恤不是买给我的，是给别人的礼物。我欣赏你的努力，但是再多的钱也没门，你最好省下这些钱，说不定他们会再印这种T恤呢。”

看来就是这样了。“那个要收到礼物的人喜欢NASA和星球大战吗？像我这么喜欢？我一整个童年都梦想Darth Vader是我老爸，而我可以用原力把霸凌的混球压在储物柜门上。”

“……虽然很诡异，但是的，他就是这么喜欢这电影。”韩的表情混合着喜爱和担忧，他猜这个人对他来说很重要。

“好吧，你可以拿走他。”他缓慢又心碎地松开了手掌，脑海中立刻给这个场景配上了史诗级的背景音乐。韩像是怕他反悔似的立刻拿走了袋子，“谢了，小子。顺便，你还是要给我那杯咖啡付账。”

————————

_猜猜今天我在二手商店发现了什么的。_

_——lastjediknight_

晚些时候，他终于整理好了情绪，平静到足以把这个惨剧以符合逻辑的顺序叙述出来。

_算了，别猜了。是NASA的SW纪念T恤。_

—— _lastjediknight_

_我先看到了它，然后一个穿机车夹克的混球在我眼皮底下抢走了它。_

_——lastjediknight_

他的朋友这次隔了很久才回复他的消息。

_ 嗷！天哪，真可惜！不过我猜，他有充分的理由？ _

—— _shootfirstasklater_

_或许吧，他说要把那件T恤当礼物送给朋友，对方也是粉丝。_

—— _lastjediknight_

_我只是希望它能在懂它价值的人的手里：(_

—— _lastjediknight_

_ 我猜你至少不用担心这个。 _

_—— shootfirstasklater _

_ 后天见？向我保证你不会生气，伙计。 _

_—— shootfirstasklater _

_当然：）到时见。我为什么要生气？_

_——lastjediknight_

他的网友没有回复。

END


End file.
